


Best Friend Challenge

by Fantasywriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dorks, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Promptis - Freeform, Touching, ffxvbrotherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: Best friend challenge, people are doing it in high school. Prompto searches to see what it is and let’s just say it gives him and Noct an excuse to kiss finally.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Best Friend Challenge

“Hey Noct! Have you heard about this best friend challenge?” Prompto asked, as he typed in the browser to see what the challenge was even about. He had over heard some student talking about it in his class. Noctis was scrolling on his phone at a fishing message board site. He glanced up with a shrug.

“No—wait is it that challenge people are talking about, but no one will say what it is?” Noctis said.

“Yep that’s it!” Prompto waited til the browser loaded. His eyes grew wide. Not because of the idea, because he had wanted to do this with Noctis.

“S’what does it say?” Noctis leaned over trying to see on the bench. 

“It says...you kiss your best friend that’s it!” Prompto felt the faint heat spread across his cheeks.

Noctis’ eyes grew wide. He tried to laugh off the embarrassment of even kissing Prompto. It wasn’t like Noctis hadn’t stared at Prompto’s lips before wondering what it felt like touching them with his lips. 

“Well um okay? You wanna do it?” Noctis asked awkwardly.

“N-Noct! Not here and I-I...wouldn’t that be weird....” Prompto glanced away blushing heavily now, due to the fact Noctis had offered to try it. His heart was beating fast. His stomach began to twist. Prompto had liked Noctis for awhile, but like he would ever tell him. Prompto is pretty sure he loves him. What would happen if they did kiss? Would it ruin their friendship? Would it make Prompto like him more?

“Of course not here you dork...” Noctis playfully shoved his shoulder. 

“You’re joking anyways right?” Prompto asked fidgeting his legs. 

“I wouldn’t joke about that...I-I mean if you wanna, we could try it at your place today. I was going to hang there anyways. Just we can’t be like taking a video of it.” Noctis replied. 

Prompto swallowed hard, with a nervous chuckle. 

“Okay as long you don’t get weird on me...” Prompto glanced making eye contact with the prince.

“Now would I ever do that to my best friend?” Noctis grinned. Inside Noctis was nervous as hell. He felt the heat on his neck. 

~*~

After school, Noctis took the bus with Prompto to his house. It was a little cozy home. No one came to visit, but Noctis.  
Noctis stood behind Prompto as he unlocked the door. 

“When was the last time you saw your parents?” He asked walking inside taking his shoes off. 

“Couple weeks ago they stay so busy on their job.” Prompto tossed his backpack down. 

“Yeah really.” Noctis mumbled, he didn’t want to bring it up much about his parents being absent all the time. Though he really wished Prompto could move in with him. 

Noctis sat down on the couch looking up at Prompto with those sapphire eyes.   
Prompto’s heart tugged, from that look. He smiled sitting down beside Noctis turning on his television for background noise. 

“So got any homework?” Prompto asked nervously, in the back of his mind he was thinking about the offer. Were they really going to kiss?

“No thank gods for the weekend.” Noctis leaned back into the couch.

“Same here, I’m glad no papers due over the weekend.” Prompto let out a relieved sigh. 

“Me too...” Noctis sat up looking at the television it show a couple kissing. Noctis’ cheeks redden.

“Ohh yeah! Heh! Wanna give it a try?” Prompto asked nervously laughing.

“Like that?” Noctis pointed out.

“Looks like they are eating each other’s faces.” Noctis laughed.  
“But sure.” He shrugged sitting up he scooted closer to Prompto. He watched as Prompto licked his bottom lip. He was nervous just as much as the prince was.

“Just don’t eat my face.” Noctis teased.

“I’ll try not! No promises though!” Prompto leaned closer. Their faces were inches apart. Prompto was lost into Noctis’ eyes. The way his lashes moved. He slowly moved his hand up to his cheek.

‘Wow Noct’s cheek is so soft’. Prompto rubbed his thumb against Noctis’ skin. Noctis let out a low moan. It felt incredibly good. Noctis had never experienced this. He swallowed hard staring into Prompto’s eyes trying to count his freckles on his cheeks. They both were scared to move closer. Noctis finally made the move by awkwardly turning his head slightly pressing his lips against Prompto’s. An instance shock throughout his body. Prompto took the lead moving his lips against Noctis’. He continued to move his hand caressing his cheek. The kiss was taking both of their breathes away. 

Prompto parted his lips staying close to Noctis.

“Wow! Didn’t know it tasted that good...” Prompto was blushing heavily.

Noctis laughed.

“Me either Prom...uhhh....” Noctis rubbed his nose against the blonde’s nose. Whatever they were both feeling, it was drawing them into another kiss. Noctis pulled Prompto down on top of him. His hands slid up and down Prompto’s sides as they kissed more. Love was spilling over both boys, it was funny how a silly challenge brought them together as boyfriends.


End file.
